The inventive concept relates generally to storage devices, and more particularly to storage devices and methods using timer setting.
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories according to whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power. Examples of volatile memory devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM), and examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory is an especially popular form of nonvolatile memory due to attractive features such as relatively high storage density, efficient performance, low cost per bit, and an ability to withstand physical shock. Flash memory and other forms of nonvolatile memory are currently used to store user data, program, and microcode, in a wide variety of applications such as computers, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries, to name but a few.